Love
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: L/L very short story about Luke and Leia's relationship before Endor
1. Default Chapter

Authors note- what is wrong with me, lol, I have 2 stories to add on to, homework to do, and I should go to bed but I am writing a fan fic. Hopefully this will be short. This will be part of a short piece thing I am going to do.  
  
Thranta's are mentioned in TROUBLE AT CLOUD CITY, by Kevin J. Anderson, YJK book. They are Alderaanian white flying things, that fly gracefully and many were off-planet and survived, are thriving, and are 'free'.  
  
Love,  
  
This piece was influenced by Ladybug's IMAGES OF THE PAST. Read it, it is superb.  
  
It was the annual "Academy Game day" when all the graduates, trainees, instructors, and their spouses, and children came together to relax, and have fun. That was the day when Jedi took a break. By rule, no work could be done on this day, unless it was a massive emergency.  
  
The day began at 0930 hrs with breakfast, all Jedi and their family were commanded to sleep in, then at 1100 games began. At noon the game turned to truth and dare. It was soon Kyp's turn to ask a question. "I will ask Master Skywalker." He said. "Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat." Kyp chanted  
  
"Truth." Luke said, after thinking a moment.  
  
"Ask a good one!" Han yelled, it was a well-known fact that it was hard to get anything out of Luke.  
  
Kyp looked around. Then he decided to ask. "You and the Chief of State found out that you were twins a couple years after you met," Luke nodded, "before that time did you ever love Leia romantically, did you ever. uh, SHOW, your love, and do you regret it, and why or why not."  
  
Luke was startled, he hadn't expected this question, and he exchanged a look with Leia. He could tell that they were both thinking about the same scene. This was right before the Ord Mantell trip.  
  
~*~  
  
"I HATE HIM." Leia said, crying on the shoulder of her best friend, Luke.  
  
"Shhh." Luke said, the look on his face promising that the person who had upset Leia would be sorry.  
  
"I am sorry, Luke." Leia said, an hour later when she finally stopped crying.  
  
"About what?" He asked.  
  
"You had to sit here and listen to me cry. I am sorry."  
  
Luke wiped the tears from her face. "Don't apologize. It is that dumb Corellian who should be apologizing, not you."  
  
"I am going to strangle that man some day, I swear."  
  
"If you don't I will." Luke said, glowering.  
  
Leia laughed, Luke looked so childish with a glower on his face that she couldn't help herself.  
  
"You-you laughed." He said, shocked, in all the time he had known her she had laughed only once before. He composed himself (as much as a farmboy can) "That makes this day worth it."  
  
Leia knew Luke couldn't lie. That is one thing she'd learnt about him. He looked completely transparent when he did. "Thanks." Leia leaned in closer.  
  
But as she did she noticed how close they were and Luke also noticed that they were sitting on the bed in his quarters. In that timeless moment Luke gathered up the courage to say the three immortal words. "I love you."  
  
"Oh Luke." Was all Leia could say, Luke leaned in closer, but ended up banging heads with Leia. Leia moved a bit and they kissed sitting there. The kiss fulfilling all the insecurities they had, the kiss and each other making them whole.  
  
~*~  
  
Luke remembered how his and Leia's relationship had continued for a few years until Bespin in fact, after which they had had a talk, Luke had already seen that Leia and Han were meant to be and gave his blessings. He had been hurt the first time he'd seen it. the med center on Hoth, but he'd realized that he'd always have a piece of Leia's heart. He was, after all, always her confidante and best friend.  
  
Luke knew that he and Leia had both been surprised and shocked that no one, including had, had figured out about the relationship, it had stayed a secret between the two of them, until now.  
  
Should I tell them the truth, Luke sent to Leia  
  
It's time, if you feel comfortable  
  
"Is anyone home." Han asked.  
  
"Sorry." Luke apologized. "Yes, yes, and no, I don't regret it. Leia was and is my best friend and confidante, we were each other's backing at the time. We both went through tough times together."  
  
Luke and Leia shared a look, in that look was the love of a sibling, the undying trust of a confidante, and the feeling of comradeship.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
That night Leia stopped Luke. "Did you mean what you said, about not regretting it."  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
"No, do you."  
  
"I meant every word I said. You kept me alive and sane and still do, thranta." Luke said, using his nickname for Leia from that time period.  
  
"Same back at you, waterboy."  
  
"How did Han take it?"  
  
Leia smiled wryly at Luke. "He grilled me for details, I was honest, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"I don't care. The only reason I didn't say them before was the kids were in the room."  
  
"Just out of curiousity, did you ever forgive Han for what he did that night on Yavin."  
  
"I am still trying."  
  
Author's note- this was written late at night, but I have wanted to do this type of a piece for a while. Constructive Feedback would be appreciated. 


	2. VERY short, alliance day recollection

Leia walked through the Mess Hall.  
  
"There comes Madam Snobbery." One of the Rogues said.  
  
"Hey." Luke snapped. "Do you know what she has gone through the last year? You go through that and call her snobbish."  
  
"Oh I am sorry, her nail broke." The same Rogue said snidely.  
  
"Watch it." Luke snapped getting up making a fist.  
  
"Oh how cute, someone has a crush on her Holiness." The Rogue said. "That might bring her down, to date a Tatooinian lowlife."  
  
Luke leapt on the Rogue. A big brawl ensued.  
  
Han came in a minute later. "I leave for an hour and the kid gets himself in trouble." Han swore. "Luke, get off of him, the big brass is coming."  
  
Luke didn't listen. Han tried to pull Luke off, but Luke shrugged him off. "Let me at him."  
  
Han smiled. "Kid, you know I think it is good that you assert yourself. But the big brass is coming."  
  
"Hey, stop it." General Madine said coming in before Luke could reply to Han. He tried to pull Luke off of the Rogue, but Luke was too strong.  
  
General Dadonna came over and helped pull the two apart. "What are you doing?" He said, breathing fire. "Commander Skywalker, I expected better from you."  
  
"He insulted Princess Leia." Luke said glaring at the other Rogue.  
  
"Its true." Wedge piped up. "Luke only attacked after Captain Led insulted Princess Leia.  
  
"Insulting a high command official is also material for a Court Martial." General Dadonna said, looking at Captain Led. "Commander Skywalker, even though Captain Led insulted a high command official your behavior is unwarranted. But because of your record I will let you off with a Severe Reprimand. Captain Led, you are new to the alliance, so let me tell you this we are much lighter then the Empire. But we still expect our army to treat High Command with respect. I let you off with a warning. Commander Skywalker, you also know the standard punishment from brawling, expect a formal apology to Captain Led, and Captain Led, I want you to give one to Princess Leia."  
  
"Yes sir." Luke said.  
  
"Yes sir." Captain Led said.  
  
"Don't forget to get your wounds looked at." General Dadonna said, for his parting words.  
  
Luke stalked off. Han tried to follow him for a bit, then decided to leave him alone. He was still fuming. He wrote the standard formal apology letter immediately and sent it off, sending a copy to General Dadonna. Two hours later there was a knock on the door through the special trap door Luke and Leia had made between their rooms. "Come down, Leia." Luke said, monotonically.  
  
"You didn't even wipe the blood off yet." Leia said, going to the refresher. She came back with a wetted cloth.  
  
"He called you an Ice Princess." Luke said.  
  
Leia laughed quietly. "Luke, it is so sweet that you care for me that much, but I hear it all the time. Ice Princess, her hoity toity highness, all that. They think I don't hear it. But I do."  
  
Leia leaned in and kissed Luke. "But you are really my only backing. Thank you."  
  
"I love you." Luke said. 


End file.
